The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Caladium×hortulanum plant named ‘UF340’. ‘UF340’ originated from a controlled pollination made in the spring of 2003 between ‘Florida Sweetheart’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,526) and ‘Florida Moonlight’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,565). ‘Florida Sweetheart’, the pollen parent, is a progeny of the cross between ‘Candidum Junior’ (unpatented) and ‘Red Frill’ (unpatented). The ancestry of ‘Candidum Junior’ and ‘Red Frill’ is unknown, although ‘Candidum Junior’ was suspected to be a field mutation of ‘Candidum’ (unpatented). ‘Florida Moonlight’, the seed parent, is a progeny of the cross between ‘Aaron’ (unpatented) and ‘Candidum Junior’. ‘UF340’ was initially selected in 2003 as GCREC-3230. Asexual propagation of tubers and evaluation in field and pot studies in Wimauma, Fla. since 2004 have shown that the unique features of ‘UF340’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘UF340’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.